Eternal
by LucianSoliel
Summary: So many lives. So many chances. Lukas and Mathias just can never seem to get it right.


Norway launches his phone at the wall adjacent to him and it shatters. The pieces of screen and inside parts fall to the ground. He wasn't typically someone who showed such a level of emotion, but the situation is impossible and he couldn't take it. England was on the line, hysterical. France had disappeared before his eyes, screaming in pain the whole time. Canada went moments later with no warning. This was happening all over the world with their kind. The Italy brothers, were the first to go, then Russia, then it started happening in increasing numbers. From what he's heard the entire continent of South America has since disappeared before the end of the week, no one knows why.

Despite not needing to, he composes himself. Being upset will just get Iceland upset, he thinks. "That was England." He said slowly, "France and Canada are gone too." Sweden was the first to react, he held the bridge of his nose in thought. Norway looked to Denmark. As much as he hated to admit it, he really was their leader.

"Alright." He speaks, standing up from his seat on the couch. "From now on, you guys are staying here" They all nod in agreement. "Sve, help me get the stuff out of the spare room?" Sweden shrugs and follows him down the hall.

Finland and Iceland still sit on the couch. Finland, head buried in hanatamango's fur and talking to himself, and Iceland staring intently at his phone. Norway takes a seat next to his brother and Iceland immediately rests his head on him. They sit in silence for a few minutes, they were good at silence.

"Did… did England say anything about Hong Kong?" Iceland asks sheepishly, hands shaking as he refreshes his messages for about the hundredth time. Norway mentally smacks himself. He didn't ask England about Hong Kong, though he doubt he was in the state to talk about another one of his colonies.

"He didn't…" He trails off. Silence he was good at, words? Not so much.

"Oh.." Iceland whispers, sinking more into Norway's arms.

"That means there's a possibility he's alright. China probably has him and his siblings locked in their house."

"Yeah… knowing China he probably smashed all the phones too" Iceland lets a small laugh escape his lips, Norway does too. He loves when Iceland lets him baby him, he dares not say it out loud though,for fear his teen angst will take over once more. He smiles once more. If this is the way he has to go,he's okay with that.

Denmark and Sweden come back into the room and ruin the brotherly moment. They argue a bit on who gets to cook tonight, and they eventually decide that they'll both do it. It came to Norway that to an outsider it would seem as though the two of them hated each other, and looking at their history it's surprising they don't, but this is just how they express their love.

"We could have a bake off and settle who's the better cook once and for all." Finland suggests, still holding tight to his dog. Norway quickly agrees, he's in the mood to stress eat after all.

After dinner the five of them say goodnight. But it wasn't a normal goodnight, no, it was the kind they used to give each other back in the viking times when things were uncertain. Norway let himself be swallowed in Sweden's arms, the hug was long and warm. He hugs Finland next, letting him sob quietly into him for as long as he needed. He combs through Iceland's hair, after, trying to blink back tears. As much as he hoped they'd all wake up tomorrow and this would be a fever dream, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He prays silently in his head, hoping that if the Gods spare anyone it's Iceland.

"I love you bror" he said

"I love you too," Iceland says quietly. Norway swiftly unpins his hairpin and places it in Icelands hand.

"Bring this back to me tomorrow okay,"

Iceland gripped the hairpin tightly in his hand. "Okay"

As Iceland walks down the hall to his room, Norway turns his attention back to Sweden. He and Denmark were hugging, they'd been hugging for a long time. They've been with each other through a lot of things, even before Norway found them fighting in the woods near his home. Denmark stops his hug with Sweden, as he retreats to bed too, and suddenly the two of them were alone together in his kitchen. The two look at each other, Denmark smiles.

"Coffee?" He says, not even waiting for the answer.

"Before bed?"

"We both know you aren't sleeping tonight," Denmark says as he sits Norway's hand painted norwegian flag coffee mug on the counter.

"You aren't either, Dan" Norway says, taking a seat at the counter. "I doubt Sve is."

"Has Iceland heard from Hong Kong?" Denmark changes the subject, and also slides his now filled coffee cup to him.

"Not since earlier today." He takes a sip. "You've heard something haven't you?" He nods.

"Prussia called when Sve and I were cleaning out the room. China's gone, the others are okay just freaked out." He finishes. Denmark comes from the other side of the counter island and stands face to face with Norway. "I know how you show love, Norge, I know you. But if today is my last day on earth then I need to hear you say it."

Norway sets his coffee down on the counter and wraps his arms around Denmark's neck.

"Den, I-"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence there was a flash of light. Then five screams. Then nothing at all.


End file.
